A Sword Mirrors Its Owner
by NoOneCanKnow
Summary: Riven is getting in the way of Noxus, and Darius has to do something about it. How long can her will last? (Graphic)
1. Denial

"Ngggh…"

Riven groans as she wakes up.

With almost no recollection of the past few days, she finds herself in a dimly lit room. Struggling to sit up on the thin mattress she lies on, she tries to get a bearing of her surroundings. A small group of candles in the corner illuminates the otherwise pitch black room. No windows to let any light in, no doors to provide any escape. Exhausted, she falls back down onto the bed.

Glimpses of yesterday surface into her mind. Tall structures blasting beams of light; figures running in a forest, fighting with all different types of weapons. _Yes_ , Riven remembers. _A battle on Summoner's Rift_. A common place to find a champion of the League.

As her mind starts to shake itself from its grogginess, her eyes adjust to the darkness. Stone walls surround her on all sides. Shadows of furniture come into view: a small nightstand by her bed, and a mirror on the opposite side of the room. Squinting, a door appears across from her. Again, she struggles to sit up. Now that she sees an exit, the only thing entering Riven's mind is leaving this place. There's something familiar that suggests that she is in a bad situation.

However, once more, she falls back onto the bed. Panicking, she suddenly knows why she can't leave: her wrists are bound by chains attached to the headboard. The weight of the chains suggest any attempt to break free would be futile. Her mind racing, Riven locates in her mind the source of the unnerving familiarity of her surroundings. It resembles a Noxian cell, a place she only found herself in once before. During her time before the League, she worked independently to strike back against the country that had abandoned her. She was caught infiltrating the mansion of an important Noxian official, crucial to the war efforts against Ionia. Imprisoned in a cell, she was able to escape by tricking a guard. But the experience was anything but pleasant. Little to no food, water, or light. It was almost torture.

Unlike that previous experience, however, Riven cannot remember doing anything worthy of imprisonment. The memory leaves her mind as she desperately tries to formulate an escape plan. The chains are the first obstacle. Luckily, she is familiar with the type of lock. Pulling a pin from her hair, she begins picking the lock, glancing at the door every few seconds for any sign of someone entering.

 _Yes!_ , she thinks, as her right wrist falls free from the chain. Now that one hand is free, unlocking the other will be quite easy. But just as she is about to finish, the door slams open. Startling her, Riven drops the pin. _Shit, out of reach now…_ She attempts to hide the fact that one of her arms is free, slipping her wrist back into the brace that once held it.

She looks towards the entrance and sees her captor. A familiar face stands before her; a fellow champion of the League. A large, rugged man, dressed in armor enters the room. He sets his large axe, almost as large as Riven's own sword, down by the doorway. Darius, the Hand of Noxus, approaches her. While not exactly expected, Riven would have guessed that it would be a Noxian to do this to her. Katarina, Leblanc, Draven, Talon… Darius was just another agent. Silently, he walks towards her and…

As he swings the door open, Darius looks upon his captive. The first thing he notices is that one of her wrists is free and she immediately tries to hide the fact. He didn't expect Riven to be so resourceful; he would have to check the chains after she leaves. Entering the room, he knows that neither he nor the woman in front of him can escape the events that will unfold. _She is beautiful, though,_ he thinks, looking at her silky white hair and smooth skin. _And that costume is rather amusing_.As a twinge of hesitance enters his mind, he remembers his orders…

" _Darius, the commander would like to see you." The secretary leads him to two large double doors, and upon opening them, he sees Swain. A trusted ally and friend, Darius sits in the chair across from him._

" _I trust you've found an important mission to carry out?" Darius asks. He finds the matches on the Rift to be trivial, boring, and worst of all, unchallenging. He'd been asking for a mission for weeks now, one that would help restore Noxus to its former glory._

" _Actually, yes. I do have a mission for you to carry out." Swain smirks. "One only you can complete…"_

 _An arrogant look appears on Darius' face. Any praise the Hand of Noxus receives goes straight to his head, especially from such a famous and close ally as Swain._

" _Before joining the League, we researched every champion's history. You and I know almost everything about everyone. You recall Riven?"  
_

" _Yes," Darius says through gritted teeth. A coward, she fled from Noxian ranks after a battle against Ionian forces. Abandoning one's comrades in the face of death was unlike the poster child of Noxus, but I guess she was faking it all along, Darius thinks. Weakling._

 _But before her self-imposed exile, Riven often caught his eye. As a child of Noxus, he found her to be beautiful and strong. It wasn't just her physical strength – she was incredibly strong-willed. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Darius redirects his attention towards his ally._

" _Riven's become quite popular recently. Almost every summoner in the League is requesting for her to be in their matches," Swain continues. "Her rejection of Noxian ideals is spreading because of this, and many are sympathizing with her. We need to do something about it."_

" _She is no match for me. I can humiliate her in battle in almost any way," Darius responds. In almost every match he plays against her, she falls to his axe._

" _Yes…" A thoughtful look comes over Swain's face. "I think a humiliation is the best way to put her in her place." Darius gets up to leave, knowing what he must do._

" _But not in battle," Swain continues. Darius stops in his tracks, confused about the objective of his mission._

" _I rarely have any interaction with her outside of matches. What else can I do?"  
_

" _Violate her."_

 _A silence hangs in the air._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me. Violate her."_

 _Darius stares into Swain's cold, calculating eyes. Judging by the look on his face, Darius knows this is no joke. A test of loyalty perhaps. But such a reckless and crude method is not typical of Noxian ideals. Thoughts, excuses, and responses race through Darius' mind, but none can come out. He knows that if this incident ever became known, it wouldn't be just Riven who would be humiliated. His reputation as a fierce warrior in battle would forever be stained. However, Swain is an important ally, and a refusal of a mission would break that trust. A trust that he so badly needs to help the rise of Noxus. It's not as if Riven was that bad of a prize either; while her beauty made her an object of desire for many, her aloofness, determination, and stoic personality made her unattainable._

" _Yes, commander."_

 _Darius leaves the room with conflicted thoughts._

Silently Darius walks towards her and sits on the bed, staring at her. Riven stares back, bewildered. She examines his face, trying to find any sign of emotion, but Darius' face is blank. Standing back up, he goes to light a torch that illuminates the room.

Now, Riven can see the entire room. What she thought was a Noxian cell is anything but that. The bed she lies on is far more luxurious than the one in her previous cell. The furniture in the room is finely crafted. While only a few candles were lit in the corner of the room, she can see that there are many more unlit ones. Darius goes around the room, lighting each of them.

More aware of her surroundings, Riven becomes confused. There are rose petals scattered on the bed. Once Darius finishes lighting the candles, he blows out the torch, and the room's ambiance suddenly becomes far more… _romantic_. The word pops into her mind. She can feel Darius' eyes all over her.

And for the first time, Riven realizes what she is wearing. She does not find the familiar and comfortable Noxian armor on her body, but a skintight black suit that shows off every curve of her body. Glancing at the mirror, she sees her reflection. Her eyes run over herself, and along with the black suit is a pair of white bunny ears on her head. She looks up angrily at Darius. Riven is enraged by the arrogant expression she finds on his face.

"How DARE you do this to me?! You do know that harming a fellow champion outside of the Rift goes against the rules of the Institute? When they find out about this, you'll be expelled and…"

"And what?" Darius laughs. "I'll be expelled, and they'll know that you, Riven, were captured and made to look like… this? Riven, a champion with such a dark past, with such determination and motivation for vengeance?" Riven almost hears admiration in his voice. She looks away, blushing, aware of the position she is in. "Not even a single summoner will want you in a match."

Riven knows what he says is true. "So what do you want from me? You've clearly risked a lot to bring me here."

"Oh, this isn't about my personal gain. But it does have to do with what we have in common," he replies.

"We have nothing in common. You and I are completely different people," Riven states matter-of-factly.

"Both soldiers of Noxus. Or, ex-soldier in your case."

"So?"

Darius sighs. "So, you've become pretty popular these days. Your match history is one of the largest in the League, and people are starting to sympathize with you. Noxus' popularity is declining."

"That's Noxus' fault," Riven scoffs. "Your little leaders and tacticians lost sight of what strength truly is, and-"

Riven is cut short by a large hand grasping her throat, threatening to strangle her. Darius' face looms over her. "If you ever speak ill of Noxus again, it'll be the last thing you say." Riven glares back at him, almost unable to breath. As he releases her, she coughs, gasping for air.

Darius continues, "So to fix that, we're going to…" He looks at her thoughtfully. "… put you in your place. And every time you see me, or another Noxian, you'll remember what happened today. And maybe you'll be a little more hesitant to go against the most powerful nation in Runeterra."

Riven realizes what he means, and as he approaches her, she swings at him with her free arm. But Darius is huge compared to her, and grabs her wrist with ease. "Tsk tsk tsk, someone's been a bad girl, trying to leave her room…" Darius sneers, as he locks her back into place.

"Let go of me! You pervert," Riven screams. "If no one wants to summon me after this, then you'll be in the same position if they know you're a rapist."

"That might be true," Darius considers. "But you need the League more than I do. I have somewhere to return to; you don't."

Riven knows this sad truth, and as it enters her mind, Darius makes an advance towards her. He looks at her with hungry eyes, as an animal does before it pounces upon its prey.

Darius forces Riven's legs open, spreading them wide apart. In the position she is in, lying on her back, she offers little to no resistance. His hand immediately goes to the entrance of her vagina, teasing it through the sheer black material she wears. She squirms and moans as the first signs of pleasure course through her body. She glares at him angrily, and frees one of her legs to kick Darius away. But her slim figure is no match for him, and he spreads her legs as quickly as he did seconds ago. "Let's make this easy,

shall we?

As Darius continues to stimulate her, Riven can feel her wetness beginning to leak through her suit. A blush runs across her face. She looks away, trying to ignore what is happening to her. Darius forces her to look, turning her head. As Riven turns to face him, he forces his tongue into her mouth, exploring it to its fullest extent. Despite her best efforts, Riven begins to reciprocate, intertwining their tongues together. The heat of her breath, and the juices that are starting to run over his hand, makes Darius harder than he ever though possible.

Riven finds that she has actually been spreading her legs on her own accord, welcoming Darius' fingering of her womanhood. She only wants this to be over; she thinks any more resistance will only make this ordeal longer, and more difficult.

Darius smiles at the control he has over his captive. Ripping a hole between her legs in the suit, he reveals Riven's wet pussy, and her eyes go wide when she feels it against the cool air. Breaking away from the kiss, she whimpers, "S-Stop, you've already- ah!" She moans as he shoves two fingers into her tightness.

"Oh? For all that talk of rape, you seem pretty willing." Darius proceeds to extract her juices, thrusting his fingers in and out of her. His fingers are actually quite thick, and two alone are enough to stretch Riven's pussy. He resumes the kiss, forcing his face towards hers once again.

Riven's heart is full of conflicting emotions: fear, anger, and reluctance, but also lust and desire. She moans and mewls into his mouth every time his fingers enter her slit. She looks down, seeing her juices pool onto the mattress between them. The pleasure in her body is slowly and steadily mounting.

For Darius, this has become more than just a mission. Any reluctance or hesitation he had before is replaced by a burning need for sex. Aware of the beautiful woman in front of him, all thoughts of Noxus exit his mind. There is nothing in his life at the moment except bringing Riven to climax.

"Oh… Oh… Please no… stop… please…" Riven is nearly overcome by pleasure, and can't even form complete sentences. But while her mind says stop, her body only wants more. She adjusts her hips so his fingers can reach even deeper inside of her. Darius continues his conquest of her womanhood, pushing yet another finger inside of her.

Riven becomes short of breath, her moans becoming higher and more frequent. He realizes her climax is imminent, and picks up the pace of his stimulation. Suddenly, Riven screams out and arches her body against him, her eyes rolling back into her head as she cums. To Darius' surprise, and hers as well, her essence squirts out of her pussy, spraying onto the mattress. As she finishes, she looks away, blushing heavily, shameful that he was able to bring her such pleasure. "Y-You'll pay for this, I-I promise, once I g-get out of here I-I'll-"

Riven's empty threats are cut off as his lips meet hers. Once again, their tongues explore each other, only looking for more. Darius' hands leave her vagina, and Riven whimpers in protest as she suddenly feels empty again. But he is far from done with her body; by the end of the night, he is sure he will have his way with her. _In every way, for as long as possible_ , he vows.

Darius finally strips off his heavy armor, his hands leaving Riven for only a moment as she gets a chance to catch her breath. But as soon as he is done, he immediately returns to the task at hand.

He pulls down the front of her suit, exposing her breasts. Darius' hands cup them, fondling them to his heart's content. "Stop t-that, please…" Riven pleads. "Y-You'll make me c-cum again…"

"And that's exactly what we both want." Darius' mouth goes straight to her nipples, rolling them on his tongue, alternating between both of them. Riven's moans get louder as she feels the wetness of his tongue stimulating her sensitive regions. Part of her is happy that her hands are unable to roam his body, but part of her isn't.

Her thoughts are interrupted by his fingers plunging deep inside of her womanhood yet again. This time, Riven can feel herself cumming much more quickly and intensely than before, as the oral stimulation of her breasts proves too much for her to handle. "Darius!" She screams out his name as her juices once again squirt out to form an even larger puddle between them. She gasps heavily, trying to catch her breath. The sweat on her body makes it shine in the candlelight, and their activities have made her tired.

"Yes?" Darius responds, with yet another arrogant smirk on his face. Riven becomes angry again, furious that he is so casual about putting her in such an embarrassing and shameful position. She tries to compose herself. "I-I think you've made your point. Please, let me go and I'll consider not taking any actions against you-"

"Oh, we're not done here yet." Darius' head suddenly disappears from view, lowering to her pussy. Inhaling her scent deeply, he licks along the length of her wet slit before entering her with his tongue. The feeling of his mouth on her pussy drives Riven crazy, and she wants more. "N-No!" she whimpers. But her body betrays her, and her hips begin to pump back and forth to match the rhythm of his licking. Once again, the pleasure slowly mounts, and Riven knows her climax is inevitable and fast approaching.

Riven's hip movements tell Darius that despite her pleas, she is very much enjoying what he's doing to her. Her juices leaking from her womanhood taste almost sweet, and he does his best to not waste any of it. Her moans are the most erotic sounds he has ever heard, and his engorged member becomes even harder in response.

Riven can feel the pleasure in her body travelling downwards to her pussy, and her grinding against Darius' face increases in pace as she feels herself about to release. Darius picks up his pace, eager to make her come once again. Riven's cries become louder and even more high pitched. He pulls out his tongue and forms circles around her clit. All of a sudden Riven's legs clamp around Darius' head. Her cum sprays onto his face as her moans echo throughout the room.

This time, Darius notices a pattern: Riven's climaxes become longer, more frequent, and much more intense as the stimulation continues.

She finally releases his head from the vice grip of her legs, and this time, Riven can barely breath. The physical exertion of sex has taken a toll on her body, and she feels as if she cannot have another orgasm even if she tried. Darius lays back, also catching his breath. She hopes that this pause marks the end of her ordeal. "You've humiliated me far enough. You've driven me to… unimaginable pleasure against my will and… made me enjoy it. Let me go… Please…" she begs.

Darius' plans, however, include anything but stopping. He knows exactly what he wants right now. "You've been using your mouth way too much, asking to leave and to stop. I'm tired of it." He unlocks her from the chains. Exhausted, her arms fall from above her head. All Darius sees before him is a piece of flesh to use to his liking, ignoring her tiredness.

Grabbing ahold of her, he pushes her limp body onto the floor. Riven is much too weak to even feign resistance. Taking her head in his hands, he forces her up onto her knees and, in one swift motion, pushes his manhood deep into her mouth.

Riven's eyes widen at the sudden feeling of Darius' cock entering her oral cavity. Never before has she had anything this large in her mouth, and with only half of it in, she begins to gag. With tears in her eyes and whimpering in protest, she looks up at Darius' face. Instead of seeing any pity or remorse, Riven knows that her time with him is far from over.

Darius' mind is only occupied by the oral stimulation from the woman in front of him. Thrusting his cock in and out of Riven's mouth, he slowly works towards his own release. However, the shallowness of her oral cavity poses a problem. Forcing his manhood deeper into Riven's throat makes her gag, and her throat closes to prevent further entry. But each time she gags, her mouth provides more saliva, and more lubrication for him. Discovering this, Darius' thrusting becomes unrelenting, and soon Riven is drooling, a mixture of her saliva and his precum dripping onto the floor.

For Riven, Darius' pleasure is only coming at the cost of her pain. As his cock is forced down her throat over and over again, she attempts to disconnect from any feeling in her body to avoid the suffering. Her face takes on a blank stare, her eyes staring up at Darius' face. His expression shows enjoyment of the dominance and total control he has over her. Any thoughts of resistance leave her mind, as she resigns herself to being Darius' personal toy, at least for the next few hours. As her torment continues, the nature of their activities causes her pussy to become dripping wet in anticipation.

Suddenly Darius picks up the pace, his penis forced down her throat up to the hilt. With one final thrust, he begins coming in her mouth. Riven only feels ropes of his hot cum pouring into her stomach. Her eyes roll back into her head and the pain proves too much for her, her vision blacking out.

Her body slumps to the floor, her mouth open with semen gushing out of it. Darius, overcome with pleasure, does not even realize her near unconsciousness. His only thought is continuing his pleasure. Lifting up her body, he roughly tosses her back onto the mattress. At this point, the chains are unnecessary. Riven can barely move.

Darius positions the body of his prisoner on her back. Simply seeing her beautiful face, her delicate frame, and womanly curves, his member hardens once again, becoming as thick and rigid as ever before. Spreading her legs wide, he positions himself for entry. At this very moment, Riven becomes aware of what is happening. While the past hours have nearly destroyed Riven's body and spirit, intercourse with Darius would potentially destroy her life. Today is not a safe day, and judging by the amount of semen that flowed into her mouth, she would surely become pregnant.

Darius glances at Riven's face, and her eyes are open with horror. "Today…" she stammers, "i-isn't safe. If you come inside me, y-you'll impregnate me… I-I can't have a child, not now… Please, p-pull out…"

Riven's fearful eyes look up at Darius, waiting for a response. Finally, he speaks. "Don't worry…" he sooths. "I assure you… I won't!"

And with that, he thrusts his cock deep into her waiting pussy. Riven can barely process his answer, as the size of his manhood fills her completely. As the initial pain fades, the feeling is amazing. In the throes of ecstasy, she tries to resist the urge to continue. But once again, her body betrays her as her hips buck back and forth to match the rhythm of his thrusting, maximizing their pleasure.

Darius grabs her hips, keeping up the fast and unrelenting pace of their mating. Even though Riven has cum time and time again, her vagina is still incredibly tight, nearly suffocating his member. Every time his cock fills her, it hits her cervix, eliciting a moan of bliss, but also agony, from Riven's mouth. The animalistic need to reproduce drives him, and the thought of the beautiful woman in front of him as his partner will not allow him to stop.

For Riven, she can no longer tell when the first climax ends and the next begins. Never before has she felt such euphoria. Her body takes over, her hips moving back and forth to milk Darius of his semen, anticipating his release. While her mind screams out in protest, her body is in full control, wanting nothing more than his cum deep inside of her.

As the pace increases, Riven knows he is close to orgasm. "Pull out…" she moans, in the middle of a mind-numbing climax. "Y-You have to…" Darius simply ignores her. The only thing on his mind is his own orgasm, and his sperm flowing into her fertile womb.

With one large thrust, Darius holds her hips against him, forcing himself deeper than ever before. The head of his cock bursts through her cervix, and he finally cums.

"No… No… No…", she moans. Riven can feel the ropes of hot semen shoot directly into her uterus. While reproducing with Darius is a nightmare for her, she has no choice but to feel her body betray her. Her vaginal walls contract again and again, squeezing every drop of cum from his engorged cock.

Finally, Darius pulls out. Riven sits up with all the energy she has, and to her horror, she sees Darius' cum leaking out of her onto the mattress.

The Hand of Noxus lies on his back on the bed, next to her. Satisfied, but still hard, he begins to close his eyes. Surely, in Riven's physical state, his work is done here. Remembering the intense orgasms he shared with her, he can feel himself harden again. And suddenly, he feels something…

Darius' eyes fly open, and as he looks up, he sees Riven positioning herself above him, her dripping wet slit hovering above his erection. With a look of extreme focus, she lowers herself, impaling her weary body onto his manhood.

"Oh, that feels so… ngggh…" she moans. "W-What have you done to me, you… filthy… I can't stop…" Riven stops speaking, as the pleasure proves too much for her. Soon enough, her soaking pussy is squirting her cum all over his cock, covering both of their inner thighs with her sweet juices.

"You're mine," Darius says between grunts, thrusting his cock as deep as he can into her wetness. "You belong to me now."

Upon hearing those words, Riven's body fills with unexplainable arousal and desire. She falls onto him, her breasts pressing up against his chest. She grabs his head with her hands, kissing him with an intense ferocity and passion. Darius kisses back, forcing his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Their hips bucking to meet each other, Darius feels his balls tighten, signaling his release. He wraps his arms around Riven's small frame, enveloping her. As he squeezes her body close to him, nearly suffocating her, he begins to come, filling her to the brim with semen.

Riven can feel Darius' seed flowing out of her. At this point, she is nothing but a receptacle for his sperm. And for some reason, she loves every moment of it. Part of her still has a burning hate for Darius, but her reluctance is slowly crumbling. Soon, like her sword, it will completely shatter.

Riven feels weightless as he lifts her off of him. To her embarrassment, he places her on all fours, and readies himself for entry behind her. As the head of his cock enters her tightness, she looks back at him with pleading eyes. "Not like this… this position… it's degrading…"

Darius ignores her request, forcing himself deep into her canal. He continues the invasion of her inner flesh, pumping his cock in and out of her, filling her once again. She is still incredibly tight, despite being stretched out so many times.

Riven cannot hide her embarrassment, her face blushing when she sees herself in the mirror across from her. To Darius, this side of her makes her even more attractive.

Riven suddenly feels a heavy weight on top of her, as Darius falls onto her. Pressed onto her stomach, she gasps for air as Darius' weight squeezes her breath out of her body.

His thrusting becomes slow and sensual, and for Riven it is unbearable. She squirms, wanting to move her hips but is unable to move anything at all. She is completely under his control.

With one long final thrust, Darius ejaculates whatever he has left into the waiting body beneath him. Every corner of Riven's reproductive system is full of cum. When Darius pulls out, their mixed juices flow out of her in a steady stream between her legs as she comes one last time.

Void of any energy, Riven lies on the bed, splayed out and unconscious. Her hair is a mess, but to Darius, she still looks beautiful. With one last ounce of energy, he tucks her under the blanket and climbs in behind her, enveloping her in his arms. As his vision fades, his mind is occupied by the possible repercussions of his actions, and what will come tomorrow.


	2. Acceptance

"Ngggh…"

Riven groans as she wakes up.

The first thing she wants to do is go back to sleep. Some of the exhaustion has worn off but her body is still sore, especially between her legs. For the first time in a long time, she feels lifeless. Her arms and legs hang limp at her sides. As she tries to move, she feels Darius' seed still leaking out of her.

The next thing Riven notices is she is trapped. Darius is nearly lying on top of her, and his huge frame pins her to the bed. His arm wraps around her, preventing her exit. She feels simply like a trophy. Like a predator that has caught its prey, Darius refuses to release his catch.

Riven barely has the strength to move, but she knows she must leave before her aggressor wakes up. Using both arms and nearly all her energy, she pushes Darius off of her. Now lying on his back, he remains fast asleep, still tired from last night. Standing up on weak and shaky legs, Riven stumbles and falls onto the floor.

She feels paralyzed, as if none of her limbs are responding to her will. She spots her clothes in a pile by the doorway, next to Darius' axe. Quickly but painfully getting back into her own, familiar clothing, Riven tiptoes out of the room, closing the door without a sound. She leaves Darius with conflicting thoughts. She knows she needs to escape, but part of her doesn't mind being trapped.

…

Riven limps into her room, falling onto the bed. Her mind is as spent as her body, and can only manage to concentrate on one thing at a time. And at this time, she wants as much of Darius' seed out of her as possible. She sits up on her bed, spreads her legs, and stretches the lips between her legs. Cum immediately starts flowing out of her, streaming onto the floor below her. The feeling is strange. Soon the flow turns to dribbles, and soon sperm only drips out. But Riven can feel the warm liquid still deep inside her. The entrance of her vagina becomes harder to spread open. She knows of only one way to ease the tension.

Tentatively, Riven slips a finger inside of her and begins masturbating. As she continues, she knows she must hurry, or it will be certainly too late. Inserting another finger, her pace quickens. As much as she hates it, thoughts of last night enter her mind. But even more of a blow to her spirit is her reaction to them. The feeling of Darius filling her is unparalleled, and her body desperately yearns for it. Becoming wetter and even more aroused, Riven tries to replicate the sensation with yet another finger. The pleasure mounts and reaches a climax, and she cries out as she comes. Her essence sprays out onto the floor and as her lips loosen, Darius' seed spills out of her in a torrent of their mixed juices. Her face red, she falls back onto the bed, lying on her back. Relieved, Riven can only look forward to returning to normalcy.

…

Despite getting little sleep, Riven returns to her physical training for two reasons. First, with her spirit broken, she must piece it back together. In the past, hard physical training steeled her for battle on the Rift. Strengthening her body and mind made her a feared opponent for many. Second, no one can know. No one can know what happened, and Riven must continue her training as scheduled. If she leaves or does not show up, people will start to question her. She is not ill and does not have any other important events to attend, so there are no excuses Riven has to get out of her grueling exercises.

Entering the training room, she meets her personal trainer, Lyla. Of Ionian descent, Lyla hates Noxus as much as Riven does. However, despite being from such a peaceful country, she is a natural born warrior. It is this mutual attribute of aggression and hate for Noxus that drew Riven to her, not just as a trainer but also as a friend. Lyla was one of the only people Riven found trustworthy, and through many long conversations the two grew close.

"Hey! You look worse for wear," Lyla greets her. Like always, she puts her arm around Riven as they walk. However, unlike always, Riven cannot support the weight of her friend. Too weak to stand, they collapse and find themselves piled on top of one another on the floor. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Couldn't… get enough sleep last night. The, uh, temperature was off. Too hot."

"Hmm… okay. Maybe we'll rest today a bit then. Just some light running then?"

"Sounds… good."

The light warm up stretching begins, and Riven feels some of the soreness start to dissipate. Time with Lyla always puts her in a better mood, and at this time, it's exactly what she needs.

The running starts. The usual route they take is around the main building of the Institute. At first Riven is able to keep up, jogging alongside her friend at a slow pace. But as Lyla speeds up, her tiredness catches up. Desperate to keep up a normal appearance, Riven forces her legs to keep moving. Her usual steady gait falters, and she slows down. Her heart flutters, and suddenly she feels even weaker. Lyla's cheerful encouragements become faint. "Come on, keep it up!" and "You can do it!" turn into inaudible mumbles. As Riven trips over her own feet, she feels herself falling. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a door of the building swing open beside her, and a huge axe pulls her into it. With a final glance towards Lyla, she tries to call for help. But no words escape her mouth.

…

Riven's vision returns to her as she recovers. As she sits up, supporting herself on shaky arms, she tries to get a bearing of her surroundings. She finds herself in a room she rarely visits: the janitor's closet of the Institute building. Riven's head is pounding, but the small lightbulb on the ceiling casts a shadow over her. She looks up to see a face that she both dreads and desires.

"You fainted." Darius smirks.

Riven's mind starts calculating her situation. She knows Lyla will be unaware of her absence for quite a while; her trainer rarely looks behind her when running in front. The janitor's closet can be locked from both the inside and the outside. It leads to the hallways of the Institute, and one will never find them empty. In fact, she can hear people speaking and laughing outside the door.

As fast as she can, Riven scrambles for the exit, her hands on the doorknob. Of course, it's locked. Darius prepared for this. Her captor wraps one arm around her and lowers her back onto the floor. "Shhh… we wouldn't want people outside wondering what all the fuss is about, would we?"

This time, no introduction or context is needed. She knows who her aggressor is, what he'll do, why he'll do it, and how he'll do it. The only thing that remains is the act.

Like before, Darius slips a hand between Riven's legs. Having explored her vagina last night, he expertly maneuvers his fingers inside of her, teasing her most sensitive and intimate areas. Blushing from embarrassment, she squirms, trying to guide Darius' fingers into her innermost depths. In between heavy breaths, Riven protests. "Again? We just… did this… aren't… you tired?" Her eyes tell a very different story. _More_ , they plead. _Ever since yesterday, this is the only thing on my mind. I need this. We need this. Please_ , they beg. _More_.

As Darius' member hardens, his fingers' pace quickens. Sounds of juices leaking out of her wet pussy fill the room. Riven is sure that if people listened closely, they would hear her soft moans emanating from the door. As the pleasure mounts, she bites her lower lip, desperate to not attract any attention.

Darius is enjoying seeing her efforts to keep quiet. His fingering becomes more intense, and his thumb starts to make circles around her clit. He wants nothing more than to hear her erotic moans that filled his dreams. Within seconds, he is rewarded as Riven starts to lose control. She begins to whimper as she pushes her hips back and forth, racing towards her orgasm.

As she tries to hold back, a different sensation washes over her. Riven looks down and between her legs she sees Darius' head. His tongue running up and down her slit, he laps up her essence. Her moans turn to sharp squeals as she feels her impending climax approaching. Darius then focuses on her clit, his tongue smothering it. For Riven, it is torture. She desperately wants to hold back her release. If she comes now, so close to other people, it will not go unnoticed. On the verge of coming, she successfully manages to refrain from flooding her juices into Darius' waiting mouth.

"Hmmm… seems like you're having some trouble," Darius expresses, almost with concern. And for the first time, he notices her other entrance, the one below her pussy. Hesitantly, he runs his tongue along the edges of her anus, eliciting a cry from Riven's mouth. "H-hey! Stop, y-you can't… it's… nggh…" she throws her head back, moaning. "It's… wrong…"

But inside her mind, there is nothing more right. To Riven, this newfound feeling brings her pleasure to new heights.

As Darius continues, he pushes into her ass, invading it. He is now determined to make her come. But despite all the fingering, stretching, and oral stimulation of her backdoor, Riven won't release. Frustrated, he increases his pace yet again, and her high-pitched whines of protest grow louder.

 _Both!_ Darius realizes what the key to his success his. Grinning, he pulls out of Riven. A sigh of relief escapes her mouth, but is replaced by a crazed moan as Darius runs his tongue over both of Riven's entrances. Resuming his oral stimulation of her pussy, he inserts two fingers deep into her rectum.

The feeling of having both holes filled is too much for Riven, and soon she finds her previous efforts are in vain. As her orgasm finally washes over her, indescribable sounds of bliss fly from her mouth. "Oh my… you… bastard! Oh… Oh… No… Oh god…" After holding back several climaxes, her inevitable release is incredibly intense. Her wetness becomes a fountain, squirting and spraying cum in arcs across the room. Darius can only watch as Riven finally lets go and gives in. It seems to last an eternity, her body convulsing and wracked with pleasure.

As soon as she is done, she slumps back onto the floor. Eyes closed, she can barely breathe.

Darius, however, is far from done. He presses his ear against the door. This time he hears nothing, and upon peeking outside, no one is in sight. He hurriedly hoists Riven's limp body over his shoulder, carrying her out.

He eventually finds an empty room in one of the hallways: a physical training room, similar to a small gym. There are various pieces of equipment in the room, as well as desks and chairs. Setting her down on one of the tables, Darius waits for Riven to wake up.

As soon as she opens her eyes, the Hand of Noxus lifts her up. In midair, she feels him position himself for entry. Acting only on instinct, Riven wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Darius leans her back against the wall, and with one upward thrust, they begin.

Any tiredness in Riven's body is replaced by desire. Darius pumps his cock in and out of her, and her body shifts up and down to match his entries. As her vaginal walls coax precum out of his member, she digs her fingernails into his back. Her mouth next to his ear, she nibbles on it, whispering obscenities to him between soft moans. Riven's breasts against his chest, her arms and legs wrapped around him, and her lips planting light kisses drives Darius into a frenzy. His cock pistons in and out of her at lightning fast speed, extracting more of her lubricating juices. His balls slap against her, and the sound fills the room.

Darius lifts her body once again, turning around to the table. Remembering last night, he positions her on all fours and enters her again. "You… enjoy doing this to me, don't… you? Making me… look like this…" Riven gasps.

As the sex resumes, Riven hears the door creak open. She looks towards it, and sees the last person she wants to see now.

"Riven… what… is this?" Lyla asks in a low voice. Her hands covering her mouth, Riven's closest companion looks shocked, horrified, and disappointed. Lyla leans against the wall, on the verge of tears.

"Is this why… you couldn't train with me today?"

"This isn't… ngggh… what it… ah… oh… what it looks like… He's forcing… oh my god… himself on me…"

Lyla sees Riven's hips buck back and forth to meet Darius' advances. She hears her friend's moans of pleasure, not pain, echo throughout the training room. And she sees Riven's eyes full of desire. And she knows that the Exile is lying to her.

"You…" Lyla wipes a tear from her eye. "You want this more than me?"

Riven responds. But not with words. As Darius' thrusts become even deeper, faster, and more forceful, she is pushed over the edge. She cries out, and her cum sprays out of her pussy, splashing onto the table in a puddle.

"I don't understand… how could you do this to me? You…" Lyla struggles to find the word. "… You betrayed me."

Riven has no time to answer her, as her climaxes now begin to enter a ceaseless cycle. As soon as she is done coming, her essence begins squirting out between her legs once again. Lyla witnesses another of her friends' orgasm, from start to finish.

Riven feels yet another release and her cries of ecstasy link together in a continuous chain. Her juices are now flowing out of her in a constant stream.

During each of Riven's orgasms, her vaginal walls spasm and squeeze Darius' cock. Three sets of her contractions are too much for him, and as she comes for the third time, he begins spewing his cum deep inside of her. His member is touching her cervix, and Riven can feel the ropes of sticky liquid jet directly into her womb. Her body relishes the feeling, milking Darius' cock for every drop of his seed.

Darius pulls out of her, and inserts his fingers inside of her. Pulling them out, he leans forward and shoves his fingers into Riven's mouth. Overwhelmed by her own sexual drive, she grabs his hand and begins sucking furiously, tasting their mixed juices. The flavor puts her into a trance. The entrance of her vagina begins to pulse and she becomes dripping wet, anticipating even more entries.

Lyla has seen enough.

"Disgusting." And with that, she slams the door behind her and leaves, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _No_. In her mind, Riven pleads for her friend to stay. _Help me… it's not my fault._ She lies to herself. _I don't want this. It's not me, it's not. It can't be. Save…_

Her vision fades to black. She crumples onto the table.

… _me…_

…

Darius returns Riven to her room, setting her limp body down on her bed. With as much care as possible, he tucks the blanket over her. Stroking her face, he desperately wants to climb in with her and hold her close to him.

But his work is done.

If he spends more time with her, his feelings will become apparent. The mission will backfire. He can't be at the mercy of her, not in his position. Forever an exile, time spent with Riven will be forbidden.

"I'm sorry." Darius knows the harm he did to her. Her relationship with Lyla is nearly destroyed, and her physical condition is in tatters. Images of the last two days will be eternally etched into her mind. She'll see him as a monster. Every time she will meet his gaze, her look will be one of anger and resentment, guilt and regret. A life with Riven will be always out of his reach. The next time they will meet together will be on the Rift, clashing in a fight determining the future of Runeterra.

With one last look, Darius walks towards the door with sad eyes, ready to depart.

"Don't… leave…" Riven mumbles in her sleep.

For the first time, she welcomes him into her life.

But Darius has already left.


End file.
